A new start for Dean
by aenall00
Summary: Dean gets some ... news. Rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AU

OC - Genna Silver is 24,has blonde hair that comes down on her chest ,Blue eyes, 5'7",mother of a 15 month old named Caleb. She and Dean were together about 2 years earlier and has finally been able to find him again.

Genna walked the short distance from the car to the house,holding her small child against her. She stood there before she hesitantly knocked on the door. The small boy in her arms looked around, thumb in his mouth.

Dean walked to the door, and said "Can I help you?"

She smiled and said "Dean? Its me, Genna, I... I need to talk to you"

Dean walked out on the porch with her and shut the door

"We were together about two years ago," she said looking at the ground, "But we weren't as... Careful as we should have been, I got pregnant, I didn't come here to just drop him off, I just thought a baby should see his daddy at least once." she said, then looked up at Dean shyly

Dean was dumbstruck. It was amazing and horrible and Dean was terrified all at the same time. "He?" dean said

"Yeah, you weren't there, so I named him Caleb, it means whole-hearted, it reminded me of you somehow." she said with a small smile.

"So, that's him?" he said, for the first time noticing the small child in her arms, "Can... can I hold him?" he asked shyly.

She smiled and handed Caleb to Dean, who looked at him with shock and amazement. Then sam pulled up in the impala.

He got out, and when he saw her he said "Genna?"

"Hey Sam," she said, but then looked over at dean and put one finger up to her lips, quieting sam, then waving him over

* * *

Sorry i have to end it here, ill post the next chapter soon

Rate and review, give me suggestions, or just tell me how horrible it is!

Thx


	2. His too

Sam walked over, hugged her, then he saw Dean, holding a baby. "Is it yours?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, but Caleb's his too" she said with a small smile. Sam looked at her, and then hugged her. Dean looked up at them. "Hey Sammy" he said "Remember Genna?"

"I know about it Dean" Sam said "Can I hold him?" he asked. "I mean I know we just met him, and I'm only his uncle, but st…" Genna stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. "You can hold him if Dean will let you." She said. "Dean? Can Sam hold him, or do you want to hold him some more?" She asked.

"Sam can hold him, but we should go inside, and I need to talk to you." She got the baby-seat, but when she got inside, Dean was trying to calm the baby. She took him from Dean's arms. "Oh, I know what's wrong" she cooed. She got out a bottle. "Where's the microwave?" she said. Sam walked over and put his hand out. "How long?" he said. She handed the bottle to him "20 seconds" she said, putting the pacifier in his mouth.

Sam went to microwave the bottle, and Dean said, "I'm sorry for disappearing. We ended bad, and I needed to get away for a while. I'm so sorry, but maybe we can try again, if you'll take me back." He said, looking at the ground, then up at her. "I mean, if not, then I can help with supplies and stuff, but I just want you to be ha…." She cut him off by kissing him. "As you noticed, I like interrupting people" she said with a smile. "Yes, I want you back. I've wanted you back since we split up, but I couldn't trust myself till now." She said.

"Aww, the happy couple is back together." Sam said, walking from the doorway and giving Genna the bottle, while Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up" Dean said, and Sam just laughed


	3. Her house

**I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, there was a period of major depression, then major writer's block, but z'all good now! I need feedback to live. Message me your reviews please.**

* * *

Genna fed the baby, who quickly fell asleep after. She set him in his car seat, and they watched him for a while.

"Where have you been staying?" dean asked her, tearing his eyes away from the baby.

"My cousin offered me a house when she heard about the baby. She was going to sell it." She said, then looked at the clock. "6:30, we should probably go, I have some stuff to do round the house." She said, getting up and buckling the baby into the seat.

"You shouldn't just go, we could help you" Sam said.

"If you boys really want to, I'm not going to turn down help" she said, getting the keys to her car. Dean threw Sam the keys after asking to be able to ride with Genna and Caleb. They drove for a half hour, before Genna pulled into the driveway of a yellow, two story house. She got out and waited for dean to do the same.

_"__This _is where you live?" he said. She nodded and smiled when Sam pulled into the driveway. They talked for a minute before Genna unlocked the door.

"Umm, go wherever" she said over her shoulder, walking to the nursery that was upstairs with Caleb in the car seat.

"Her cousin must sure be something" he mumbled to Sam. The house was full of new furniture. There were huge TVs, brand new kitchen appliances, and it just looked nice.

Genna walked back down in a blue tank-top and the skinny jeans she was wearing earlier, with a baby monitor in her back pocket, and a laundry basket.

"Make yourself at home. The main guest room is down the stairs" she said, pointing to a door. She walked behind the boys and went into the laundry room, throwing a load of clothes into the washing machine, and switching the clothes, getting the ones she needed to fold.

Dean walked up behind her while she closed the washer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your cousin must like you a lot" he said.

"Marion absolutely adores the baby. She lived here right after she had her baby" She said, leaning back into dean's chest.

"Marion?" he said. He didn't know where he knew the name from, but he heard it before

"Yeah, Marion Cotillard, she was in some movies" Genna said, then pulled out of dean's arms, grabbing the laundry basket of clean clothes. "I need to fold these, you should go make us something to eat, unless you want to help me. Either way, I'll be in my room" She said, then walked out, going upstairs to her room.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. For those of you who don't know who Marion Cotillard is, she was in the most recent batman movie. Just google search her**


End file.
